


【立克】浮世梦

by Yu_wz



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz
Summary: 查理生日快乐！！！！！愿前程似锦，前途无量，想要的一切都拥有，能够爱得洒脱又从容，即使在低谷也依旧有人爱你。HBD To Charlie❤
Relationships: 立克
Kudos: 9





	【立克】浮世梦

**Author's Note:**

> 查理生日快乐！！！！！愿前程似锦，前途无量，想要的一切都拥有，能够爱得洒脱又从容，即使在低谷也依旧有人爱你。  
> HBD To Charlie❤

“嗯、呜……Jack……慢点……”

赵立安揽紧了身上驰骋的男人，白嫩的大腿紧紧地勾着他的腰，交合处不断有淫液流出，顺着办公桌流到地上，空气里愈加浓烈的桃子气味无疑更让这场性爱变得激烈起来。

-

作为赵家的小少爷，赵立安在上完了先生今日的课后在家里闲得无聊，就想着到军部来找自家的Alpha。两人长时间没见，赵立安在心里盘算着怎么给他一个惊喜，却不想被告知方将军恰巧有事外出，需要他在办公室稍等片刻。

赵立安点点头，办公室里充斥着茉莉的香味，属于Alpha的信息素气味让赵立安很是安心。

他坐到座椅上，还能闻到隐约的Alpha信息素味道。赵立安感觉有些口渴，顺手就拿过桌上尚还温热的咖啡喝了一口，随手从书柜上拿下一本书翻阅。

看书看到一半，赵立安就直觉事情似乎不对劲。热，很热。身体没由来的发烫，赵立安扯了扯身上的衬衫，一股蜜桃的香气在空气里弥漫开来，赵立安觉得自己的下身渐渐有了抬头的趋势。

“嗯……”

赵立安有些难受地皱了皱眉，在椅子上蹭了几下但并没有任何作用。赵立安瞥向那杯咖啡，终于意识到咖啡里被人下了药。

想来是想趁机对Jack下药，结果误打误撞下到了赵立安的身上。

“呜……好难受……”

赵立安喘息着，身后的小穴开始分泌出体液，打湿了内裤。赵立安扯了扯自己的衬衫，领带被自己拉到了一边，一只手捏住自己的红樱揉着，嘴里泄出丝丝呻吟：“呜啊、Jack……”

他的另一只手也没闲着，顺着裤子边缘伸进了内裤里，撸动了两下以后觉得太过碍事便把裤子褪下，随意地扔在地上。

身后的小穴已经总出不少液体，没了内裤的阻拦，尽数流到了椅子上，打湿了真皮。但是赵立安已经无暇顾及这个了，他舔湿一根手指，接着就迫不及待地插进了自己的后穴搅动着。

“Jack……Jack……”

一根手指并不能带来多少快感，他于是又增加了一根，微微撑开小穴，淫液愈来愈多，深陷在情欲中的赵立安只渴求着Jack。

他急切地需要Jack。

办公室的门被人推开的声音让赵立安稍微恢复了一些意识，一抬头就看见自己的Alpha身着军装出现在门口，本就软糯的嗓音在情欲里更加甜腻：“Jack……”

Jack看见坐在自己的椅子上，衬衫半敞着，领带也被扯到一边的赵立安皱了皱眉，闻到空气中越发不寻常的桃子香气，眉头皱得更紧。

他走过去掐住赵立安的下巴吻了上去，赵立安就抱着他的脖子，激烈地回吻起来。一吻毕，Jack的额头抵着赵立安的，问：“怎么了？”

赵立安摇了摇头，声音里是难以掩盖的甜腻：“唔……我也不知道……”

身体热得吓人，赵立安快被突如其来的发情热折腾得要疯掉了。他用滚烫的身体蹭着Jack，不停地释放出信息素勾引着面前的Alpha。

Jack把赵立安抱到办公桌上，顺手把他的裤子也一起扯了下来，把赵立安环在自己的怀里。他伸手到赵立安的身后摸了一把，Omega的自体润滑已经让那处变得又湿又滑，他不过是浅浅地探了一根手指进去而已，穴肉就紧紧地吸着。

“宝宝，你后面流好多水。”

赵立安有些羞涩地推了推Jack：“快点。”

Jack拉过赵立安的手放在自己的硬挺上，隔着裤子揉搓着自己的，赵立安被手中的炽热烫得连脸颊也忍不住发烫，从后穴流出来的淫液在木质的办公桌上也留下了一道水渍。

然而Jack却迟迟没有动作，赵立安只觉得身体燥热得难受，只好摸到Jack的裤链，笨手笨脚地将它拉开后伸手握住Jack的硬挺上下撸动着。

“嘶……”

Jack忍不住吸了一口冷气，他用手指沾了些许赵立安流出的淫液，便探入了后穴内。随着手指的不断增加，赵立安愈发觉得身后空虚。

“可以了，直接进来……”

话音刚落，Jack的炽热就捅了进去。有了淫液的润滑，赵立安并没有感到多痛，只是双腿更加夹紧了Jack的腰：“呜、Jack……快点……”

Jack挺了挺腰便快速地抽插起来，茉莉的香味在空气中迅速蔓延，和桃子的香气混在了一起。全身心都被茉莉味浸润的赵立安得了好处，双手撑在办公桌上急促地喘息起来。

“嗯呜、慢点……”

身下抽插的速度快得吓人，囊袋碰撞屁股的声音混杂着黏腻的喘息和呻吟在房间里回荡，让画面更显得色情。Jack把桌上的东西稍微拨开，欺身压上赵立安，衬衫随着抽插的动作与乳尖摩擦着，乳头变得红肿挺立的同时赵立安也忍不住发出声声轻吟。

“太快了……Jack、不行……”

交合处的液体也被撞出白沫，水声在房间里愈发淫靡。剧烈的动作让Jack的物什几乎每一次都能够顶弄到更深的地方，龟头碾过那处让赵立安忍不住舒服地踡起脚趾轻吟。

感受到那物即将就要撞开生殖腔，赵立安推了推Jack，他还不想那么早怀孕。

“呜……Jack、够了……”

处于发情期的Omega比平日更加容易受孕，Jack当然也知道这一点。他轻喘了几下，没再往更深的地方进入，只是不停地在赵立安的敏感点上磨蹭着。敏感点不断被刺激，赵立安的呼吸越发急促起来。

“Jack、我快到了……”

身前的青茎也渗出点点透明的淫液，Jack伸手握住那处，拇指在马眼处恶意地搔刮着，赵立安就经不住地惊叫起来。

“呜啊，别碰那里……”

Jack怎么可能会是那么听话的人？

听了赵立安的求饶，他更是变本加厉地揉搓着那儿，赵立安惊喘一声，身体微微拱起便泄在了Jack的手里，后穴也不住地收缩。

“宝宝不乖，没有等我。”

高潮后的小穴不停收缩，夹得Jack险些要在赵立安的体内缴械。他舔舔嘴唇，凑上去索要了一个吻后加快了身下的速度，抵着赵立安的敏感点释放了。

“怎么会突然发情？”

高潮的余韵过后，Jack怜惜地吻了吻赵立安被汗浸湿的额头，茉莉和桃子的香气在空气中纠缠在一起。

赵立安回想了一下：“嗯……我喝了你桌上放着的咖啡。”

闻言，Jack的目光瞥向那杯喝了一半的咖啡，直觉咖啡里应该是有问题。他刚想起身去处理，却被赵立安拉住了。

“不要管那杯咖啡了……”赵立安小声地说着，面色潮红，“发情期还没结束呢。”

Jack只好笑笑，俯下身给了恋人一个甜腻的吻。至于那杯咖啡，就等到身下的小馋猫吃饱了以后再去处理好了。

FIN.


End file.
